


Reunion

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Homecoming, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: Nagisa is waiting for Karma to come home after over six months apart, unaware that the redhead has more than one surprise in the works for their reunion, or that his best friend is in on the secret.





	Reunion

  Kayano sighed as she watched Nagisa squirm in his seat yet again, no sign of the patience that she knew that he was capable of when stalking a target, and she was relieved beyond belief that she was aware of Karma’s plans otherwise she might have given into the temptation to throttle her best friend there and then. Not that she could really blame Nagisa for being so excited and anxious, after all, it had been more than six months since he’d last seen his boyfriend in person, and added to that was the fact that this time Karma was coming home for good. When she thought of it like that, she felt her annoyance fading away and being replaced by a tolerant smile as she caught blue eyes darting towards the wall on the clock yet again.

“Calm down,” she ordered only to start when he responded to the command with a sharp cry, before turning to gape at her wide-eyed, and she broke down into helpless giggles as she realised that he had managed to forget she was there. He gaped at her for another moment before comprehension dawned, one hand coming up to rub sheepishly at the back of his head, waiting patiently for her to get her laughter under control before apologising quietly.

“Sorry Kayano,” he muttered feeling his cheeks heating up as she smirked at him, sighing as he glanced at the clock yet again before dragging his attention back to her and adding guiltily.  “I guess I’ve been spacing out on you completely…” In his defence, he had originally planned on coming to meet Karma at the airport by himself, well aware that he was going to be a nervous wreck and not wanting to make his friends endure a few hours with him when he was like that. However, at some point, Kayano and Karma had ganged up and decided that he wasn’t to be trusted on his own - something that had made him splutter and protest when Karma had first told him, but in the end, they had won, hence the fact that he was sat here with Kayano. “I did try and warn you…”

“It’s okay,” Kayano reassured him catching the genuine guilt in his expression, reaching out to grasp his hand which had begun to tap impatiently against his cup, waiting until he raised his gaze to meet hers and offering him a warm smile before continuing. “I know you’ve missed him, but you’ve got to calm down. Otherwise, you’re just going to fall asleep on him when he arrives.” It was something that they’d discovered when they were still in school, that Nagisa would fidget and work himself into a state when nervous or anxious and then crash completely a short while later, usually in the form of falling asleep regardless of where he was or what he was doing. At one point he had almost missed one of his finals because of that, and it was only because of Karma going to track him down that he had made it in time and managed to graduate - as a result, they had learnt to try and diffuse the nervous energy before it could get to that stage.

“But…”

“It’s been a long time,” she finished for him with a knowing smile, and he gave a small nod, a slightly distant look entering his eyes as he couldn’t resist glancing at the clock, visibly deflating as he realised only a few minutes had passed. “You’ve survived without him this long, so just be patient for a little longer alright?” To be fair, she had been stunned by how well her friend had dealt with the separation from Karma, especially as they had rarely been apart for more than a day since the redhead had joined E-class. Sure there had been a few minor breakdowns, and more than one sleepover when the distance had become too much for Nagisa to bear, but nowhere near the amount she had been expecting when she’d first heard that Karma was going to study abroad for a couple of years. She knew that part of the reason was that he’d been caught up in his own training…which she certainly didn’t know anything about…and helped by the fact that the pair exchanged emails daily and spoke on the phone or Skype every other day.

“Yeah,” Nagisa agreed with a weak attempt at a smile, knowing that she was right about him needing to calm down and be patient. It was just hard to be calm when he knew that Karma was coming home at last, and not just that, but they were finally going to be living together in their own flat, and he was hoping that once Karma had settled in, they could begin to look at making their relationship more permanent and official. It was something they had been talking about since graduation, but they’d wanted to wait until they’d finished their education and had proper jobs. _Soon…_ “Sorry.”

“Stop apologising, I’ll…” Kayano trailed off as her phone chimed, shooting him an apologetic glance as she reached for it, eyebrows furrowing as she read the message and Nagisa tilted his head in confusion at the small smirk that appeared on her lips as she typed a quick response.

“Kayano?” He asked.

“Sorry,” She apologised with a small smile before slipping her phone away and rising to her feet. “Just a message from work. I was going to say I’ll go and get us another drink, and no more coffee for you,” she added teasingly as she realised that he’d started tapping nervously once more. He immediately stopped with a fresh blush spreading across his cheeks, patting his shoulder comfortingly she headed off towards the counter, and he sighed as he noticed the queue.

    He watched her for another couple of minutes before turning his attention back to the tabletop, trying to keep himself calm and quiet the thoughts racing around in his mind. It had been a long week…and part of him wished that he hadn’t known exactly when Karma was arriving, as it had made him count down nearly every moment, even to the point where he had been messing up in his training…he scowled at that thought, reaching up to rub at the dull ache in his shoulder, well aware of the large purplish bruise hidden beneath his clothes. _Karma’s not going to be happy._ It had been fairly easy to hide the aches and pains from his training from Karma thanks to the distance between them, but he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to keep doing that. He sighed as he imagined how golden eyes were going to narrow with a mixture of annoyance and worry, it was an expression he had become closely acquainted with when they were first being trained to kill Koro-sensei, and it had only intensified since then.

   _Karma…_ He bit his lip as he realised that his thoughts had automatically refocused on the redhead, lowering his head and pressing it against the table as he let out a defeated huff. _How was it that even after all this time together his thoughts could be so completely devoured by the redhead?_ Tilting his head, he peered up at the clock once more, eyes narrowing as he realised that it was still another couple of hours until Karma was due to land. He’d managed to get them here far too early in his excitement, although Kayano hadn’t even pointed that out to him, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he knew that she disliked being too early. Then again, she’d probably thought that it might be easier to keep him calm if they were here than if they were hanging out at his flat. Deciding to leave it at that he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into a happy daydream where Karma was already back.

    He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sat there lost in his thoughts when he heard movement behind him, brushing it off as either Kayano returning or just new people settling into the table behind them he made no move to react.

“Some assassin you make,” a taunting voice whispered in his ear a moment, warm breath ghosting over his ear and at once he bolted up with a soft cry of alarm before his eyes widened as he realised that he knew that voice. He knew it better than he knew his own, and suddenly he found himself frozen, unable to turn around in case his hopes came crashing down, especially as he knew that it was still too early for Karma to have landed.

“I think you broke him,” Kayano’s voice was a welcome distraction, and he twisted to look at her. Only to come up short as his eyes met molten gold, and he felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes widening as he took in the smug grin on the newcomers face and finally he managed to find his voice.

“…Karma…?”

“The one and only,” Karma replied, and this time there was no teasing in his voice, his eyes softening as he stared at Nagisa, and the younger felt warmth coursing through him as he realised that this was real. “I wanted…” Karma was cut off abruptly as Nagisa shot up out of his chair, sending it clattering to the floor without a backwards glance before flinging himself at the redhead with an inarticulate cry, uncaring of the curious looks they were receiving as he wrapped his arms around Karma.

“Karma…Karma…” He mumbled as he pressed his face into Karma’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt tears prickling in the corners, the sound of the redhead’s heart beating steadily beneath his ear soothing him. “I missed you.” He half expected a teasing response, but instead, Karma’s arms crept up and pulled him closer, and he felt a soft kiss being pressed to the top of his head, and he nearly melted at the gentle gesture and would have missed the soft whisper that followed if they hadn’t been so close.

“I missed you too.”

    They remained like that for several minutes, neither one of them willing to release the other and Nagisa couldn’t help but think back to when he’d last seen Karma. They’d been stood just like this in front of the departure gate, and the redhead had very nearly missed his flight, and in the end, he’d had to dash for the gate with little more than a hurried farewell. This time there was no rush, and Nagisa had every intention of drawing it out as long as possible. All the lonely nights fading away as Karma’s warmth wrapped itself around him, and he couldn’t hold back a contented sigh as he nuzzled closer to the redhead, relieved that he had never managed to catch up to his boyfriend regarding height. However, his contented sigh trailed off into a soft whine when he felt Karma gently pulling back, and he made no move to hide his pout as he stared up at Karma, only to blink in surprise as the redhead closed the distance between them once more, catching his lips in a gentle kiss.

“I’d tell you two to get a room, but I know Karma would take that as a hint to continue,” Kayano said teasingly when they finally broke apart. Nagisa blushed as he realised that he’d completely forgotten that she was there, pulling back just enough to peer around Karma, relieved to see the broad grin on her face as she watched him. However, his attention was taken by the tray of drinks she was holding, eyes narrowing as he realised that there were three drinks and he raised his eyes to meet her gaze, seeing the mischief in their depths.

“You knew he was going to be back early?” He asked accusingly, although there was no heat in his voice or expression. He doubted that he would be able to get mad about anything at the moment, let alone about something that had resulted in him being back in Karma’s arms far sooner than expected.

“Of course.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Karma explained with a soft grin as Nagisa’s attention switched back to him, reaching up to brush his fingers lightly over Nagisa’s cheek, laughing as Nagisa automatically pressed into the gentle touch with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

“You did,” Nagisa admitted easily with a smile of his own, before his attention switched back to a grinning Kayano, realizing now why she hadn’t protested getting here so early and amused at how far she had come from their schooldays when she had found it practically impossible to keep a secret from either of them. “Thank you...it was a good surprise.” _The best…_ He added silently to himself as he attempted to snuggle against Karma’s chest once more, his smile dimming slightly when Karma’s hands shifted to his shoulders, holding him in place and stopping him from moving any closer. “Karma?”

“I have another surprise,” Karma admitted and Nagisa blinked as he realised that the redhead sounded genuinely shy and nervous for once, frowning slightly as he realised that he really didn’t like hearing that tone coming from his boyfriend, opening his mouth to say as much he was silenced by a gentle finger against his lips. “Wait a moment, please?” The pleading tone broke through any resistance he might have had, and he gave a small nod, pleased when he was rewarded by a broad grin before Karma stepped away yanking the backpack off his back and rooting through the pockets.

    Nagisa watched in confusion, noting how Karma fumbled every now and then and trying to recall the last time he’d seen the redhead act so flustered. Possibly back in the hotel after they’d dealt with Takaoka-sensei and Karma had dragged him aside, scolding him for risking his life by going after the madman alone, before managing to fall over his own words before finally managing to ask Nagisa to be his boyfriend. Glancing across at Kayano he found that she had managed to set the drinks on the table while they were distracted and was now stood watching them both with expectant eyes and he narrowed his eyes at her, silently demanding a hint as he realised that she at least had some idea of what was going on. However, she merely grinned at him before shaking her head, glancing off to the side to stop him being able to glean anything useful from her expression and he resisted the urge to growl at her.

    A soft noise of triumph drew his attention back to Karma, just in time to spot the redhead hiding something behind his back as he turned back to face Nagisa and he took a half-step back as he saw the strangely serious expression on Karma’s face. He didn’t miss the fear in the golden eyes before Karma took a deep breath, visibly calming himself and now it was Nagisa who felt overwhelmingly nervous, not helped by the intense gaze now fixated on his face as Karma moved towards him with determination.

“K-Karma…?” He trailed off as the redhead suddenly dropped down on one knee in front of him, and he abruptly became aware of the silence that was now stretching out around them, even as his mouth dropped open in surprise although nothing came out. _Karma…_

“Nagisa…” Karma trailed off as his nerves got the best of him, swallowing hard as he stared up into slightly dazed blue eyes, the hopeful glint in them giving him the confidence to continue. “Nagisa Shiota. I know that we promised to wait until we were completely settled, but I don’t want to wait anymore. The last two years proved to me how much I hate being apart from you…so will you marry me?” The last bit was barely above a whisper, and yet to Nagisa, it sounded like it had been shouted and he felt his cheeks flooding with colour, of all the things Karma could have done on returning, this had never even entered his mind, and he found himself gaping wordlessly at the redhead. “Nagisa?” The wealth of fear and hope in that single word broke through his silence, and he blinked before a shy smile crept across his face as he met worried golden eyes. _Did you ever really doubt what my answer would be?_

“Yes.”

“Y-yes?” Karma echoed, looking torn between elation and fear that he had misheard, and Nagisa let out a watery laugh before nodding firmly.

“Idiot…was I ever going to say anything else?” He asked, aware that there was more than a hint of Karma in that response and from the way golden eyes sparkled, the redhead hadn’t missed that either, and they could both hear Kayano giggling in the background. However, neither of them could look away from the other as Karma finally revealed what he’d been hiding behind his back, and Nagisa felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest as he stared at the pale blue box, absently wondering how long it had taken Karma to find that particular shade of blue. That thought disappeared along with his breath as the redhead slowly opened the box, blue eyes widening as they landed on the ring. It was simple, a slender band of silver with a single ruby set in the middle, and he felt his smile grow as he stared at it. “It’s beautiful…”

     There was relief in the golden eyes that held his gaze as Karma carefully pulled the ring from the box, setting it at his feet before holding his other hand out expectantly. Nagisa immediately stretched out his own hand without hesitation, feeling the colour in his cheeks intensifying as Karma slowly slipped the ring onto his finger before peppering his hand with butterfly kisses. They were abruptly dragged out of their own little world as someone began to clap, and they both glanced around in surprise as they realised that they were currently the centre of attention. Karma’s cheeks turning red as well as the applause spread, and he shot a half-hearted glare at Kayano who seemed to be enjoying their embarrassment far too much.

    Gathering his courage once more he rose to his feet, never releasing his hold on Nagisa’s hand, the feel of the ring under his fingers helping him stand his ground as he offered their audience a brief bow before turning to his fiancé. Not giving the shorter man a chance to protest he moved in and captured Nagisa’s lip in a warm kiss, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss and immediately forgetting about the fact that everyone was still watching them. _God, I missed this…_ He thought as he felt Nagisa melting against him, wrapping his arms possessively around him. He’d never been so terrified in his life as he had been a moment before as he waited for Nagisa’s response, but now he felt like he could face anything that the world threw at him. _Nagisa…_ Their kiss was interrupted a moment later as they were tackled by a warm body, and when they broke away in surprise, it was to find Kayano trying to wrap her arms around them both at the same time.

“Congratulations!” She cried pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks in turn, seemingly uncaring of what she had just interrupted and they shared fond, exasperated looks before offering her a hug as well and Nagisa shook his head as he heard Karma thanking her quietly as they hugged. Clearly, he was going to need to keep a closer eye on the pair of them, as it seemed as they were dangerous when they worked together, although as his eyes drifted down to the ring on his finger, he had to admit that he couldn’t really complain on this occasion.

     He was torn out of his thoughts by warm fingers grasping his, and he glanced up to find Karma staring down at him with a warm grin and Kayano waiting a short distance away holding onto the redhead’s luggage.

“Let’s go home,” Karma said softly, lifting Nagisa’s hand and pressing a quick kiss to the ring, the gleam in his eyes telling Nagisa who he’d rather be kissing. Smiling at the silly gesture and the burning look in Karma’s eyes he stepped closer and pressed a chaste kiss to his now fiancé’s cheek, determined not to get caught up in any more public displays, before replying softly.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

 


End file.
